leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Poro
Not to be confused with Poros are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss.The Origin of Poros Lore : Born out of love, blinded by glee : Innocent, pure, magic and free, : Faithful, trusting; often naïve, : Soft, furry; their hearts hold a key. * Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. * The color that best describes poros is “very light blue, like Freljordian snow” (Pantone P 121-3 U). * Poros have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. * A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. * Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. * Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. * Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. * are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals. * Due to recent heroic deeds, is a friend to the poros. * claims that the intelligence of people drops in the presence of these creatures. * The leader of the Poros is known as the . * They share some similarities with the Watchers in terms of appearance. Development The Origins of Poros By Riot Preeti "While wrapping up the Howling Abyss, the entire team was on the lookout for something to balance out the Abyss' cold, serious atmosphere. Unlike our other maps, the Howling Abyss had a very structural, linear cadence--it was literally a bridge without any fantasy elements, which didn't feel very League. To counter this, the whole team brainstormed about cute and fun things we could add that would remain true to League and not take away from the map's epicness. It was sort of tricky because whatever we added had to be noticeable without being too distracting--we didn't want players confusing our little critter for a minion or monster they should kill! We wanted to create something furry that looked like it could survive through harsh weather, so RiotEarp looked to mountain goats, reindeer, and polar bears for inspiration. He sketched the initial poro concept art based on a cuter version of all of those things and we ran with it! Howling Abyss is the coldest and harshest place in all of Runeterra, so you can think of poros as the manifestation of whatever warmth, happiness, and love that still exists. After RiotOtown modeled and textured the very first poro, he and RiotCaptainLx decided to add a super huge tongue because the little guy reminded them of a puppy. Then, during the animation phase, RiotCaptainLx took it a step further and had the poro lick its whole face in one shot! With the tongue mechanic in place, he also animated the poro to run around panting with its tongue hanging out. We totally agreed that poros should pant just like that--they radiate with love, so they're extremely hot despite the Abyss' bone-chilling temperatures"! Trivia * Poro was designed by RiotOtown, RiotEarp, and RiotCaptainLx. * In Finnish, Poro means reindeer, from Proto-Finno-Permic *počaw < *paču (> Sanskrit पशु páśu) < *pek-'' "livestock, wealth" (> Latin ''pecus & English fee). * Playing as , when feeding a Poros with a , they will sprout mustaches (different colored depending on the Braum skin used at the time). * Previously, you could kill them by herding them into the spawn. * You can also kill them with . The passive of its ultimate will damage and kill them. * Poros got a Visual Update after Snowdown Showdown 2014. * Poros celebrate the Masquerade and Snowdown Showdown. * A group of Poros is called a fluft.https://redd.it/2daja8 * What happens when you eat a poro? As you slip the squishy, pastel meat into your mouth, your mind floods with every imaginable color: magenta, indigo, seafoam, chartreuse! With each juicy gnash of your teeth, a different flavor overwhelms your palate: cotton candy, chokecherry, salted sea bass, toasted coconut! You swallow the tender morsel and your throat tickles as it slides down your gullet. You get the feeling like you have to sneeze, but can’t. As you pinch another bite from the plate, eager in anticipation of all the colors and flavors it will unlock, you feel a tiny itch ripple in your stomach. You can’t help but cough—a little at first, then A LOT. Sprays of fluff and fur erupt from your mouth like confetti. The itch in your stomach grows into a sharp, stabbing pain, like something tiny is trying to beat down the door of your innards with fists made of knives. Your guts swell and stretch as you cry out to your gods for mercy, for death, for anything that could bring an end to the blinding pain. Through your tears, you watch as two pointed horns rip through your skin’s membrane, thrashing and mighty like a bull through a matador’s cape. A basketball-shaped creature struts from your gaping stomach, slick and sticky with your blood, then plumes its fur in one swift PUFF. Blood splatters across your face. Your shaking eyes finally behold the creature in all its splendor—standing soft and sweet as a sunlit dandelion atop your retching, soon-to-be corpse. It unfurls its big pink tongue and licks your pallid cheek. That’s the last thing you see. https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/ask-riot-movie-honor-opponents-urf/ Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Bit Rush - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Trials of the Poro|Braum Teaser Legend_of_the_Poro_King_Trailer|Snowdown 2014 Featured Gamemode LoL Sounds - What does the Poro say ? - Basic sounds| Poro concept 1.jpg|Poro Ideas Poro concept 2.jpg|Poro Emotion Ideas Poro concept 3.jpg|Poro Turnaround Poro concept 4.jpg|Poro Feet Poro Feet concept Poro-Snax.jpg|Poro Snax Poro Masquerade.jpg|2014 Masquerade site picture featuring a masked Poro. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros 2.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poro King.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring the Poro King. Masquerade Lore 2.jpg|Unhappy Poros during the Masquerade. Masquerade Lore 4.jpg| Poro Masquerade Lore 5.jpg|Poros with Mystery chest Masquerade Lore 6.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Arcade promo.jpg|Poros in the 2015 Arcade Promo Poro Pick em promo.png|2015 Worlds Pick'em Challenge Promo Poro Pick em promo 02.jpg|2016 Worlds Pick'em Challenge Promo Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 02.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Legend of the Poro King background old.png|1st Legend of the Poro King Loading Background Legend of the Poro King background.png|Legend of the Poro King Loading background Winter Summoner's Rift background.png|Winter Summoner's Rift Loading background Poro model 01.jpg|Poro Model 1 Worlds 2017 Poro.jpg|Worlds 2017 Pick'em Promo (by Riot Artist Mist XG) |-|Splash Appearance= Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Poros in Snowstorm Sivir splash art (bottom half of the boomerang blade) Lucian StrikerSkin.jpg|Poro in 2014 World Cup splash art (under Striker Lucian) Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Flying Poro, Mustached Poro & Poros in Winter Wonder Lulu splash art Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Poro Rug & Robot Poro in Winter Wonder Orianna splash art Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Void Poros in Snow Day Malzahar splash art Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Giant Poro and Poros in Poro Rider Sejuani splash art Braum ElTigreSkin.jpg|Masked Poro in El Tigre Braum splash art Nasus ArchdukeSkin.jpg|Poro in the 2015 April Fools splash art (as a balloon above Nami) Tahm Kench MasterChefSkin.jpg|Poro in Master Chef Tahm Kench splash art Ahri AcademySkin.jpg|Poro in the Academy splash art (as a Key Chain on Ahri's skirt) Braum BraumLionheartSkin.jpg|Helmed Poro in RPG splash art Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Poros in Ragdoll Poppy splash art Tristana RiotGirlSkin.jpg|Poro & Poro doll in Riot Girl splash art Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Poro in Snow Bunny Nidalee splash art LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Bunny Poro in Prestigious LeBlanc splash art Braum SantaSkin.jpg|Reindeer Poros in Santa Braum splash art Graves SnowDaySkin.jpg|Poros in Snow Day Graves splash art Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Poros in Festive Maokai splash art Ziggs BattleBossSkin.jpg|Poros in Battle Boss Ziggs splash art (insade an Arcade Sona crane cabinet) Jinx AmbitiousElfSkin.jpg|Poros in Ambitious Elf Jinx splash art (riding on the train) Poppy SnowFawnSkin.jpg|Reindeer Poros in Snow Fawn Poppy splash art Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Poros in Candy Cane Miss Fortune splash art |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png|Giftwrapped Poro ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png|Shadow Isles Poro ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png|Astronaut Poro ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png|Dragonslayer Poro ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png|Icon of the Poro King ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png|INCOMING PORO! ProfileIcon0871 Poro Artist.png|Poro Artist ProfileIcon0904 Poro Webtoon.png|Poro Webtoon ProfileIcon0905 Poro Cosplayer.png|Poro Cosplayer ProfileIcon0907 Poro Love.png|Poro Love ProfileIcon0936 Poro Wizard 1.png|Wizard Poro 1 ProfileIcon0937 Poro Wizard 2.png|Wizard Poro 2 ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJECT: Poro ProfileIcon1301 10 Year Anniversary Poro.png|10 Year Anniversary Poro ProfileIcon1376 Poro Wizard 3.png|Wizard Poro 3 ProfileIcon1377 Poro Wizard 4.png|Wizard Poro 4 ProfileIcon1437 Red-Nosed Poro.png|Red-Nosed Poro ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png|Poro King ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png|Poro Snax Lover ProfileIcon1446 Star Guardian Poro.png|Star Guardian Poro ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png|Dark Star Poro ProfileIcon1626.png|Sakura Poro ProfileIcon2094.png|Arcade Poro ProfileIcon3008.png|Wizard Poro 5 ProfileIcon3009.png|Wizard Poro 6 Gemstone Knight profileicon.png|Gemstone Knight Poro Gemstone Prince profileicon.png|Gemstone Prince Poro Gemstone King profileicon.png|Gemstone King Poro ProfileIcon3218.png|Donut Poro Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro These Icons were made specifically to celebrate the Masquerade event of 2015, an event celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. These Icons are available to download via this link. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png |-|Ward Skins= Poro Ward.png|Poro Ward Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Ward Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Ward Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward El Poro Ward.png|El Poro Ward Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward |-| Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif|Facebook Sleepy Poro Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Essence Poro Tier 1 Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Essence Poro Tier 2 Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Poro Cupidon Emote.png|Poro Cupidon |-|Poro Champions= Porofolia These splashes and icons were made specifically to celebrate the 2015 and 2016 Masquerade events celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. The link to the Porofolia sites can be accessed from here and here. Aatrox Poro.jpg|Aatrox Poro Ahri Poro.jpg|Ahri Poro Amumu Poro.jpg|Amumu Poro Anivia Poro.jpg|Anivia Poro Annie Poro.jpg|Annie Poro Ashe Poro.jpg|Ashe Poro Azir Jax Lissandra Poro.jpg|Azir, Jax, and Lissandra Poros Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Blitzcrank Poro Braum Poro.jpg|Braum Poro Caitlyn Poro.jpg|Caitlyn Poro Corki Poro.jpg|Corki Poro Darius Poro.jpg|Darius Poro Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro Dr. Mundo Poro.jpg|Dr. Mundo Poro Draven Poro.jpg|Draven Poro Ekko Poro.jpg|Ekko Poro Ezreal Poro.jpg|Ezreal Poro Fat Poro.jpg|Fat Poro Fiddlesticks Poro.jpg|Fiddlesticks Poro Gangplank Poro.jpg|Gangplank Poro Garen Poro.jpg|Garen Poro Gnar Poro.jpg|Gnar Poro Gragas Poro.jpg|Gragas Poro Graves Poro.jpg|Graves Poro Heimerdinger Poro.jpg|Heimerdinger Poro Janna Poro.jpg|Janna Poro Jarvan IV Poro.jpg|Jarvan IV Poro Jinx Poro.jpg|Jinx Poro Karthus Poro.jpg|Karthus Poro Kalista Poro.jpg|Kalista Poro Kennen Poro.jpg|Kennen Poro Kindred Poro.jpg|Kindred Poro Lee Sin Poro.jpg|Lee Sin Poro Leona Poro.jpg|Leona Poro Lucian Poro.jpg|Lucian Poro Lulu Poro.jpg|Lulu Poro Lux Poro.jpg|Lux Poro Malphite Poro.jpg|Malphite Poro Malzahar Poro.jpg|Malzahar Poro Master Yi Poro.jpg|Master Yi Poro Miss Fortune Poro.jpg|Miss Fortune Poro Mordekaiser Poro.jpg|Mordekaiser Poro Morgana Poro.jpg|Morgana Poro Nami Poro.jpg|Nami Poro Nasus Poro.jpg|Nasus Poro Nautilus Poro.jpg|Nautilus Poro Nidalee Poro.jpg|Nidalee Poro Nunu Poro.jpg|Nunu Poro Olaf Poro.jpg|Olaf Poro Rammus Poro.jpg|Rammus Poro Renekton Poro.jpg|Renekton Poro Rengar Poro.jpg|Rengar Poro Riven Poro.jpg|Riven Poro Rumble Poro.jpg|Rumble Poro Ryze Poro.jpg|Ryze Poro Sejuani Poro.jpg|Sejuani Poro Shaco Poro.jpg|Shaco Poro Shen Poro.jpg|Shen Poro Skarner Poro.jpg|Skarner Poro Sona Poro.jpg|Sona Poro Soraka Poro.jpg|Soraka Poro Syndra Poro.jpg|Syndra Poro Tahm Kench Poro.jpg|Tahm Kench Poro Taric Poro.jpg|Taric Poro Teemo Poro.jpg|Teemo Poro Thresh Poro.jpg|Thresh Poro Tristana Poro.jpg|Tristana Poro Tryndamere Poro.jpg|Tryndamere Poro Twisted Fate Poro.jpg|Twisted Fate Poro Urf Poro.jpg|Urf Poro Vayne Poro.jpg|Vayne Poro Veigar Poro.jpg|Veigar Poro Velkoz Poro.jpg|Velkoz Poro Vi Poro.jpg|Vi Poro Viktor Poro.jpg|Viktor Poro Vladimir Poro.jpg|Vladimir Poro Volibear Poro.jpg|Volibear Poro Wukong Poro.jpg|Wukong Poro Xin Zhao Poro.jpg|Xin Zhao Poro Yasuo Poro.jpg|Yasuo Poro Zed Poro.jpg|Zed Poro Ziggs Poro.jpg|Ziggs Poro Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg| Ahri Poro Icon.png| Amumu Poro Icon.png| Anivia Poro Icon.jpg| Annie Poro Icon.png| Ashe Poro Icon.png| Azir Poro Icon.jpg| Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png| Braum Poro Icon.jpg| Caitlyn Poro Icon.png| Corki Poro Icon.png| Darius Poro Icon.png| Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png| Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png| Draven Poro Icon.png| Ekko Poro Icon.jpg| Ezreal Poro Icon.png| Fat Poro Icon.png| Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg| Gangplank Poro Icon.png| Garen Poro Icon.jpg| Gnar Poro Icon.jpg| Gragas Poro Icon.png| Graves Poro Icon.png| Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png| Janna Poro Icon.png| Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png| Jax Poro Icon.jpg| Jinx Poro Icon.png| Kalista Poro Icon.jpg| Karthus Poro Icon.png| Kennen Poro Icon.jpg| Kindred Poro Icon.jpg| Lee Sin Poro Icon.png| Leona Poro Icon.png| Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg| Lucian Poro Icon.png| Lulu Poro Icon.png| Lux Poro Icon.png| Malphite Poro Icon.png| Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg| Master Yi Poro Icon.png| Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png| Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png| Morgana Poro Icon.png| Nami Poro Icon.png| Nasus Poro Icon.png| Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg| Nidalee Poro Icon.png| Nunu Poro Icon.png| Olaf Poro Icon.jpg| Rammus Poro Icon.png| Renekton Poro Icon.png| Rengar Poro Icon.png| Riven Poro Icon.png| Rumble Poro Icon.png| Ryze Poro Icon.png| Sejuani Poro Icon.png| Shaco Poro Icon.png| Shen Poro Icon.jpg| Skarner Poro Icon.png| Sona Poro Icon.png| Soraka Poro Icon.png| Syndra Poro Icon.jpg| Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg| Taric Poro Icon.png| Teemo Poro Icon.png| Thresh Poro Icon.png| Tristana Poro Icon.jpg| Tryndamere Poro Icon.png| Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png| Urf Poro Icon.png| Vayne Poro Icon.jpg| Veigar Poro Icon.jpg| Velkoz Poro Icon.png| Vi Poro Icon.png| Viktor Poro Icon.jpg| Vladimir Poro Icon.png| Volibear Poro Icon.png| Wukong Poro Icon.jpg| Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png| Yasuo Poro Icon.png| Zed Poro Icon.png| Ziggs Poro Icon.png| References de:Poro es:Poro pl:Poro Category:Poro Category:Races